1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transmission devices, and particularly to a transmission device having an overload protection subassembly.
2. Description of Related Art
One way to protect overloaded transmissions is to use fuses. When the transmission is overloaded, the fuse is blown. However, to replace the fuse is time consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transmission device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.